Outside the Loop of Fate
by Fragraham Lincon
Summary: A followup the Terranimga. Two Arks? And one isn't very happy about the hand fate delt him. Light and dark head for one last showdown. ------some swearing here and there and a lot of violence.--------


Outside the Loop of Fate  
This picks up right where terranigma left off.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"ARK! Y....you came back!" The spikey headed young man stood at  
the door of the humble cottage as the lightside incarnation of  
Elle threw her arms around him. He  
seemed rather confused. He pushed Elle away. "Who...are you? Who   
is this Ark person?" Elle gasped. She couldn't believe what she heard.  
This most certainly looked like Ark. He had the same voice. Even the  
same smell. And yet he claimed he wasn't.  
  
Ark (or at least the boy who looked like ark) collapsed. Elle  
drug him inside. Ark (for lack of a better name I'm calling him ark for now)  
awoke much later. He could smell something delicious cooking. He was tucked  
into a warm bed with a glowing fire in the fireplace making the occasional   
crackling sound. Elle walked into the room with a plate of food in hand  
and set it beside the bed. Ark without speaking reached over for the food  
and started eating. Elle was more and more understanding that she   
was dealing with a wild man. Ark was in a sort of survival mode. He  
didn't care to discuss anything he was simply focussed on the fact that there  
was food in front of him. "Not even a thank you. Are you sure you aren't Ark?"  
  
Ark didn't bother to respond. Once he had eaten his fill Ark  
finally looked to Elle. "I want a bath" He said. Elle just sighed and pointed  
to a door. Because of his malodourus stench she had already drawn him a bath.  
  
Ark pulls himself out of bed. His muscles are still aching for   
some reason. He brushed off the annoying pain and entered the bathroom.  
Elle was now looking very puzzled. She was beginning to wonder why she   
was being so nice to him.   
  
Elle thought about his expression. It wasn't like Ark's his was a  
bit cocky but all over caring. This Ark's face was cold and blank.  
Ark's hand popped out of the bathroom depositing his clothes on the ground.  
"wash these" is all he said.  
  
Far into the frozen north. A constant snow poured down and swept with  
firce chilling winds. Not a fit place for man nor beast. But two human   
figures trek across it. A young man and woman, nude oddly enough, and dripping with  
a shining silver liquid desperately seek shelter. The girl falls to her knees in the snow  
but the man pulls her to her feet and points to a cave. They run to its entrance  
and move as far to the back as they can to escape the icy cold.  
"Do you feel that? There's something warm here." Says the girl.  
"If feel it too. But where's it coming from?" Responds the boy.  
He sits on the ground into something wet other than the silver liquid on his body.  
"Look, a spring. A hot spring. He digs at the trickle a bit and soon warm water rushes  
into a large crevice. The boy is about to dive in but the girl stops him.  
"no if you get wet you'll only freeze. Just stay with the steam."  
The boy complies as they lean over the warm water attempting to warm themselves  
  
Once warm enough the boy digs around the walls of the cave gathering moss  
and some stones. He places the moss into a pile and strikes the stones over them  
untill he lights a fire. The light of the fire better reveals the appearance  
of the two. The boy has spikey blond hair. The woman, purple hair.  
(since this is so obviously ark and elle I'm going to call them that now) Now  
alighted by the fire Elle blushes and turns around. Ark doesn't seem to care as much.   
Now having time to turn her attention to conversation Elle speaks. "Ark you   
shouldn't have brought me. You only weakened yourself." "I couldn't have  
left you behind. Even if my power is lessened by it I wouldn't have a reson  
to go one without you. If I left...." Ark is interupted by a growl.  
  
He turns around to see several wolves at the cave's entrance.   
"He stares them down. GO AWAY!" The wolves obviously don't comply and attack   
him. He attempts to pry one off of his arm as another bites down on his leg.   
He rams the one on his arm into a wall and stuns it long enough to push it away  
and gives the otherone a sound kick to the head. He turns around though  
to see a horrid sight. The wolves are already upon Elle. Ark dives at them  
and begins to fight. His flesh is quickly torn by the masses of gnashing teeth  
but he fights on. Unfortuanately it is not enough  
The wolf pack makes an even split in numbers. Half attack Ark and bring him down as  
Elle is also attacked.   
  
Elle is knocked back into the pool of water and the ensuing spash puts out their fire.  
The attacks on Elle become so vicious she is having trouble keeping her head above the water.  
Ark Looks through the mass of fur and fang covering him. He looks to Elle. She gazes back  
Her eyes show desperation. A look begging Ark to come save her. Ark tries to wrestle free  
but can't. The pain of his rending flesh is unnoticable to the pain in his heart.  
  
Something inside of Ark snaps. His pupils constrict and his gaze grows cold and   
hatefull. He reaches his hand to the nearest wolfs jaw and crushes it. The whimpering animal   
backs as Ark casts aside the other wovles. He chases down the first wolf giving it a kick in   
the ribs which issues an audible and sickening crack. He brings his fist down on the animal's  
spine for one final crack. He then turns his attention to the others. A backhand to the skull  
of one wolf downs it, and another good kick breaks the jaw of another. Blow after disgusting  
bone breaking blow sends each wolf to its grave. Even as the pack flees Ark chases them down and   
wrestles each to the ground and kills it in an increasingly sadistic manner. Finally with  
the bloodied skin of one wolf in his hand he walks back to the cave. He pulls elle out of the water.   
She is bleeding badly and ice is already developing on her body. He covers her with the   
fur in hopes of keeping her warm.  
  
"Elle stay with me." Says ark as he strikes flints in the vain hope of restarting the fire.   
"Ark. You shouldn't sacrifice yourself for me." "ELLE DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!"  
"Ark you know what has to be done. I can't be in this world, not like this. Please  
Ark. Do what you must." "NO ELLE!" "Ark. Together. Always. I can't exist apart  
from you any more." Elle sits up and kisses ark.  
  
Ark closes his eyes and runs his fingers through Elle's long purple hair.  
He already knows what she's doing. It was too late to save her. But in a way  
she was going to live on forever this way. Elle's form fades away and the wolf's  
skin covering her falls to the ground.   
  
Ark's own body for a moment radiates with a silver light. Ark's eyes well up with  
tears. "Elle....." Now Ark's fingers are cold. His throught wells with pain. His teeth  
are gritted and his voice cracks. His heart feels empty and his stomach is turning  
from the sadness.   
  
"Well wasn't that touching" says a voice from behind Ark. He doesn't need to hear  
it to recognize it. "Yomi...Do I even need to ask which one you are." "Go ahead ark.  
You know you hate me. Why don't you let it build in you? Go ahead. Use that anger.  
Turn it against me. You know you want to. Strike me down. Now that you have her part of  
crystal blue in you you're almost at full strength." "I told you Yomi I want be part of it."  
"PART? Ark in case you haven't noticed you ARE IT!" "DAMN IT SHUT UP YOMI! I am not  
going to become that....thing." "It's too late to stop. Then again mabey it would have been  
different....if you hadn't been so weak as to let that bitch die." "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!"  
"She wasn't even real. Just a playithing for your imagination." "FUCK YOU YOMI!"  
"And what a twisted bastard you are. You're the allmighty god Ark. You're all powerful.  
and you couldn't even save one little girl from some weakling spawn of the light Gaia."  
"There's not getting around it. You proved just how little you cared about your little whore..."  
  
"SHUT UP AND DIE YOMI!" Ark had Already turned around and grabbed Yomi. He tore off  
his wings like a child ripping the wings from a fly. Yome fell to the ground.  
"AAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Yomi laughed even while rolling at Ark's feet. Ark  
Picked up a large flat rock and dropped it on Yomi. A loud thud issued forth.  
  
Silver liquid and red blood alike drpped from under the rock which had spelled  
Yomi's demise. Ark was again glowing silver as the remians of Yomi faded away.  
  
He fell over holding his head in pain. Something inside of him was undergoing a change.  
A black metamorphosis was taking place. "Why...why is everyone screaming? Stop it!"  
Ark mutters almost incoherently as he writhes in pain.  
  
Finally Ark Arose. His face showed an expression that could only be described as  
overwhelming evil begging to be released. "I....I........Live......again."  
  
In a small fishing villaige a boat returns. Abourd are severl fishermen admiring  
their catch of the massive fish of the colder regions. Also on this ship stood Ark clad in   
wolf hides. "Hey buddy are you sure your alright here? Don't you need any help?" asked   
the boat captain.  
  
Ark Shoved the captain aside and jumped to the dock. He gave the captain a glance   
back. "You brought me back here. For that I'll leave you be for now." Is all he said  
as he walked into town and into a store. He approached the manager.   
"I will take your clothes and armor." He said. "Well certainly. And how much  
are you looking to spend?" asked the clerk. "I said I will TAKE your clothes and armor."  
Ark responded as he grapped the clerk by the neck and with a quick sideways twist severed his   
spine.   
  
Ark continued into the store and began making his selection. Another clerk approached him.   
"Shouldn't someone be helping you sir?" "he's taking a long nap."  
Said Ark as he continued. Soon Ark was dressed head to toe in black leather. Adornigh  
his shoulders too black steel pieces of armor trimmed in blood red. He made his way to the door  
and was again stopped by a clerk. "And how will you be paying?" Ark held out a hand to his side.   
A silver glowing orb materialized in his palm and then strightened into a rod and finally  
solidified in the form of a spear. "What part of TAKING don't you people understand." He said as  
he twirled his spear once and laid it into the clerk's chest.  
  
"The world is too croweded now. If I am to restore it to its natural state  
I should get started." Said Ark smiling.  
  
back at (the light side) Elle's house. the boy that looked like Ark was again stuffing  
his face. "So uhm. If you aren't Ark....Who are you." asked Elle. Ark stopped eating.  
He thought it over but his jaw dropped as he realized he was drawing a blank.  
"I.......I.......don't...........know...I hadn't thought about it." "well do you remember where  
you come from?" "no" "anyone you know?" "no" "What were you doing before you showed up here?"  
"I....can't remember anything before that. The first thing I remember was waking up in the forrest   
with these clothes beside me and this box...and I was hungry." "ARK!....That box..That's  
Ark's box. You ARE Ark." "What's so special about a box?" "Only Ark can touch that box so you  
must be him." "Well I sure don't feel like him. What's so special about this box anyway?"  
Ark's question was answered when he opened it and out popped something purple and round.  
  
"Wha? Huh? Ark what's the deal waking me up? You need something?"  
said the purple thing. "Say what?" ark replied. "Oh I remember you."  
Says Elle. Ark looks at Yomi perplexed. "What the hell is this?  
Please tell me I'm not supposed to remember him too." "Oh wait I get it.  
This is lightside Ark. He must have returned to this side after  
dark side ark dissapeared...oh oops."   
Said Yomi. "Wait Ark is....." "Sorry Elle but after he defeated the dark  
force that had been controlling him he couldn't exist anymore. So he  
faded away. Along with the other Elle and his home. He's part of crystal  
blue now. But this Ark is..." Yomi isn't avle to finnish as Elle runs into  
the next room and slams the door.  
  
"uhm...okay. jeez you humans are so emotional. Hey Ark  
I'm trying to figure out, why are you here. I mean weren't you dead  
BEFORE you joined with darkside ark?" asked Yomi. "Well How the hell  
should I know. I mean I don't even know who this ark person is."  
"Okay I guess you can't be expected to be all there after being brought  
back from the grave. So how much do you remember?" "Well I  
woke up in the woods bare ass naked and these clothes were sitting next  
to me so I put them on. I found this villainge and knocked on the first door I found.  
Elle was in there and she gave me some food which was good because I was  
pretty hungry." "well listen ark I've got a loooong story to tell you."  
  
Fishing villaige:  
The town is in flames. The black clad Ark steps from the rubble. A crop  
of human heads in his fist. He looks back and smiles at his work.  
"I will burn the world to ashes. It is my revenge for what Light gaia  
did to me. To all of us. Played me for a fool and cast a death sentance  
on us all. Now we are as one. This world will feel the full wrath of  
the united power of crystal blue." Ark looks to the mountains.  
"Lahsa, Ah yes I remember it well. The ones there  
who set me out on my own destruction.  
play me for a fool will you."   
  
A Short time later. The mountain snow is now stained red.   
Fires burn as the wounded attempt to flee. Within the temple Kumari  
wiats. "Please you must flee" begs a monk. "No, Go without me.  
I knew that this day woul come when I meddled in the affairs of light and dark.  
The one who exists outside of the loop of fate is coming here. It is now  
my fate to face him." "But mast...."  
  
A spear through the monk's torso silences him. Ark brushes  
the monk's corpse aside and approaches Kumari. "You knew   
what would happen to me didn't you Kumari" Says ark angrilly.  
"I knew" "You knew what would happen to crysta" "i knew"  
"And you knew what would happen to Elle" "I knew."  
"But I know what you weren't counting on. You didn't think  
you'd have to pay the piper" "NO ark.....I knew."  
"then you know what I'm going to do to you don't you."  
"I know" "So why the hell aren't you running? Run away,  
fight back or something. If you know you'll die if you  
don't run then why don't you run?" "Because I exist within  
the loop of faith. And I know that for my actions there is a reaction.  
I am ready to accept my fate. And despite what you do ark.  
In my next life I hope to still call you friend."   
  
Ark stands still for a moment. "Yeah you're so brave  
when it's your own life monk." Ark turns around and begins to  
walk away. "Mabey meilin wants to play" "NO!" Kumari   
gets up and runs after ark only to be met by Arks spear and  
hit the ground in two parts. "What's the purpose of killing  
unless you understand your failure. Now where's meilin?   
OH MEILIN." Ark walks though the burning town of Lahsa  
calling for Meilin with a sadistic smile on his face."  
  
Ark turns his head to the side. He hears what sounds  
like crying. Ark smiles and walks toward the sound. "Meilin  
come out." Ark eventually finds the sourch at a burnging  
home. Ark digs through the burning rubble not minding  
the flames hitting his skin. Eventually he finds Meilin cornered  
by the flames which are quickly consuming the house and the entire  
town. Ark smiles at her. "Meilin come along." Meilin looks up   
at him. "Ark...You...you came back." "Of course I did.  
You didn't think anything would stop the great Ark did you."  
"Ark lahsa is..."   
  
Ark tries to hold back his smile. "Yes raiders came.  
They were gone before I got here. You remember the raiders don't you.  
The same one's who destroyed your hometown lauran. But come with me  
and we'll pay them back ten fold."  
  
Ark extends his hand and Meilin takes it.   
  
"And is that how it happened? But why can't I remember?"  
Light ark asks of Yomi. "yeah that's everything. I was with  
Ark the whole time. I'm not even sure what I'm doing here in the lightside  
now or how you got here. even to me that's a complete blank.  
My only guess is that since you merged with Ark at the hero's grave  
you were returned to the lightside after Ark's being dissolved in the dark  
side. I guess that means that lightside beings can't join with crystal  
blue. But that still doesn't explain why you're alive. Ark is in his  
place now and you should be to unless......could something be throwing off  
the balance."  
  
The nomad camp east of the sahara.  
Ark looks on from behind a large rock. "Look Meilin. The nomads."  
Meilin looks down "I don't know. They don't look like bandits to me."  
"Well if I killed a villaige full of people I'd try to hide it too.  
But you can't deny. The bandits that killed your parents were travelers just  
like them. When you kill countless people you don't stick around for their  
famillies to ask questions." "My....parents. I want them to know how   
my parents felt just before they died." "Then all you have to do is say the  
word Meilin. Just tell me to and I'll delliver justice for you."  
"I.....I don't know. If it isn't them...." "Look inside yourself Meilin.  
Remember the screams of agony that rang through your home as innocent  
men, women, and children were slaughtered. You know those who commited  
that attrocity deserve no better."   
  
Meilin falls to her knees. "Mama.....papa....."  
Ark places a hand on Meilin's shoulder. "They'll rest easier once they know  
that their killers have been brought to justice." "Ark...  
...do it."  
  
Ark grins wickedly. "I knew you'd see it the right way."  
He says as he reaches his hand out and materialzies a spear from seemingly  
nothing.   
  
Ark dives over the rock and extends his hand firing off a wall  
of flame into the camp. The Nomads come running out of their burning tents  
to be ment with a barrage of fireballs. Ark runs into the panicked crowd  
swinging his spear wildly, carving through flesh and bone. Blood spills  
ont the sand as screams go out into the cold of the night.  
  
After checking for any survivors Ark piles to bodies into one stack  
and dumps the contents of several lamps on it then sets them ablaze.  
He takes a deep breath and enjoys the scent of burning flesh.  
  
"Look at it Meilin. Isn't it beutiful. The flames of revenge  
will consume this world and reduce it to ashes." Says Ark.  
Meilin begins to step back. "No.....no Ark this isn't right."   
Ark turns around to face meilin and grins at her. "Ah but it  
wasn't my descision Meilin it was yours. All I did was act as your hand.  
You made the descision to kill these people." "Y....YOU TRICKED ME!  
YOU AREN'T ARK!" "I am very much Ark. Not only the Ark you knew but many  
others. There are many souls embodied within me. I am what Ark was  
meant to be. I am the convergence. And you.....are the beginning  
of this world's merging with my own." "What.....no that's a lie."  
"It is the truth. Darkness and light always quarrel. I am here  
to end it all. The light Gaia tricked me and forced me to destroy  
everything I ever held dear. Now I shall do the same. And when I'm done  
I will insure that the cycle of death and rebirth comes to an end.  
Light and darkness shall become one and then there will be peace on earth once  
more." "YOU AREN'T ARK! YOU NEVER WERE! YOU NEVER WILL BE!"  
  
Ark steps toward Meilin. "You lightsiders fear what you  
cannot comprehend. The darkside has already begun the unification.  
We are one within myself. Admitedly the convergence is painful  
but the end result is perfection. And you Meilin having embraced your  
darkside by ordering me to kill those people. You a complete innoent  
now with blood on your hands. You are the beginning of the convergence.  
The day is coming soon that light and dark will become one."  
"THAT'S A LIE!"   
  
Ark sizes Meilin by the shirt and picked her up to eye level.  
"I'm going to let you go for now. You're going to spread  
the darkness among the world of light." Meilin struggles free  
and holds her hands in front of Ark's face. Ark sees a blinding flash.  
A moment later he opens his eyes. Meilin is gone and instead Ark  
sees before him the darkside incarnation of Elle. "Elle......"  
Elle Gazes into Ark's eyes.  
"Ark....Why are you doing this. This isn't the ark I know.  
Please...stop this." "Elle but you're..." "Ark I'm alive.   
Please let's go back to Crysta. We can be together now.  
There's no need for all this." "Elle......I want to....."  
  
Ark wraps his arms around Elle but as he does she dissapears from  
sight. "What?.........NOOOOOOOOO!" Ark screams outloud both suffering from  
the pain of realizeing Elle is truly gone and the frustration of  
Meilin having tricked him.  
  
Weeks pass as Ark continues his rampage and Meilin flees  
his pursuit. Armies have stood before Ark and fallen.   
  
Elsewhere at Elle's cottage. Ark and Elle seem to have forgotten  
all worries and settled into a simple life. Ark walks in with an  
armfull of fire wood. A knock is heard on the door. Elle answers the  
door to find Meilin standing there, barely able to stand, and obviously  
exhausted. "MEILIN! You poor thing come inside. What happened to you?"  
Ark notices Meilin enter. "Hey who's that?" He asks. Meiling jumps back  
in fear. "ARK!" Meilin heads for the door but before she can Elle grabs  
her. "Meilin what's wrong?" "That's an imposter! He'll kill us both!"  
Meilin cries. "Huh? Who are you?" Ark asks. "Don't lie to me I saw  
what you did!" "What did I do. and who are you kid." Ark replies confed.  
  
Elle shakes Meilin a bit trying to bring her back to her senses.  
"Elle Ark isn't going to hurt you. He doesn't even know who you are  
right now. He's lost his memory and has been here for a few weeks."  
  
"A few weeks? Then.....mabey you're the real Ark."  
Yomi bounces into the room. "Hey Ark this is the Meilin kid  
I told you about. The one with the power of illusion."  
"Oh you mean the annoying one who nearly got me killed a few times.  
Nice to meet you kiddo." Says Ark extending his hand.  
"Ark? You really don't remember me?" "Sorry but I don't remember much of anything  
right now."   
  
"Meilin what are you doing here anyway?" Asks Elle.  
"I....came to warn you." Meilin says trying to catch her breath.  
But before she can she collapses from exhaustion.  
  
Later on Meilin awakes tucked into a comfortable bed.  
She takes a moment to get her bearings. She realizes she's in  
Elle's cottage. She didn't know why she came here but felt drawn to this  
place. Somehow she knew that she would find help here. And  
now she knos she was right.  
  
Elle walks into the room. "Good you're awake" Says  
Elle. "Elle. Thanks for helping me." "It was the least  
I could do one of Ark's old friends." "ARK! I need to warn  
you about Ark."   
  
Ark and Yomi enter the room. "Someone call?" asks  
Ark. Meilin takes a deep breath. "There's another Ark out there.  
He's killing people. He told me he's trying to achieve   
a unification." Yomi's jaw drops. "You don't mean THE  
unification do you?" "That's what he called it" Meilin  
answers. "I had heard of it but I didn't think that Dark  
Gaia would actually try." Yomi continues. "Yomi what  
are you talking about?" Ark asks. "Do you remember the   
Dark and Light Gaia I told you about. Light  
Gaia creates all life and Dark Gaia destroys that which is unnecessary.  
The chaos between them is where we exist. Without light  
no life would be born and without dark life would overwhelm  
and destroy the earth. But Dark Gaia had an idea. A way  
to remove the battle. By unifying the light and dark.  
But before that can happen both light and Dark seperately would  
have to become one being. If this other Ark is already talking  
about the unification then all the beings that were formed  
from Dark Gaia must have merged. Meilin you said   
You met this other Ark. I think this is what Dark Gaia is embodied as now.  
It makes sense that if Ark destroyed Dark Gaia's physical  
form then his is the strongest will and it makes sense that  
Ark would be the form the Darkside took. That also means  
that the Ark we know might could still be reasoned with.  
Then again all of this is just speculation."  
  
"Pretty vivid speculation Yomi." says Ark scratching  
his head. "Ark there's something else. The other Ark...  
..he's killing people. He destroyed Lahsa, and many other places.  
He says he's going to turn the world to ash."  
  
"Ark I think it's time you got your memories back.   
For real." Says Yomi   
"Hey wait Yomi didn't you say that I'm the lightside ark?  
So the Ark you knew isn't me. Why would I need his memories"   
Ark Replies.  
"Believe me Ark he has all of his and all of yours. You'll  
need all you can get. Now come on." Yomie floats out the door with  
Ark following behind. "ARK WAIT!" Elle Cries.  
Ark turns back to look at her. Elle's eyes are teary.  
"Ark promise me that you'll come back when this is over."  
"I promise." Ark says simply as he leaves and walks into the woods.  
Elle turns back inside. "Hey Meilin....wait where did you go?"  
  
A month has passed. Ark stands at the hero's grave.  
"This...is my own grave?" Ark asks. "This is where  
lightside ark was laid to rest after he was killed protecting  
his home. This is also where Darkside ark and Lightside Ark merged  
into one being, and became Ark who exists outside of the loop of   
fate." Yomi answers. "So what am I doing here?" Says Ark  
leaning against one of the giant skulls. However before  
Yomi can reply the skull begins to tremble violently and  
soon the ground beneth begins to rumble untill it splits open  
swollowing Ark and Yomi.   
  
Ark regains consiousness to find Yomi hovering over him.  
Ark stands up and looks around. He finds himself in a cave.  
The walls are made of natural crystal growth. Through the cave  
runs a stream. It is unclear where the light is coming from.   
It seems to eminate from the glittering walls themselves.  
Ark walks along the bank of the stream following the current  
downstream. "Ark....." Says a voice to Ark.  
"what Yomi?" Arks asks. "I didn't say anything." Yomi  
replies. "Ark..." "There it is again" Says Ark with a  
confused tone to his voice. "Come closer Ark."  
Ark begins a swift run on his preset course hoping  
to find where the strange voice is coming from.   
  
Ark finally passes into another chamber of the cave.   
This one even more brightly lit. When his eyes have  
adjusted Ark realizes the source of the light is a column of light   
rising from a massive hole in the center of the chamber.  
"Ark enter." "What? jump down that hole? you must be crazy."  
Ark replies to the voice. "Ark just do it. It's  
worked before." Says Yomi Giving Ark a nudge over  
the edge. Ark screams as he plumets into the blinding light.  
  
Ark's descent is suddenly halted. "hey is it me or  
weren't we just falling." Ark asks "I dunno" replies Yomi.  
  
The voice materializes again. "Ark listen to my words.  
I am Light Gaia. In order to speak with you I had to bring  
you to this place for I have no physical form.  
You are the chosen one of this era. Each time   
Dark Gaia creates for its self a physical form and   
attemtps to bring about the end of all things.  
and each time a warrior who exists outside of the loop  
of fate will stand and bring about the balancing.  
You and Ark of the darkside merged and created Ark  
who exists outside of the loop of fate. Before there  
was Will and Kara who were descended of light and dark  
bloodlines and stood together as the warrior shadow against  
another incarnation of Dark Gaia. And before them another and  
another. But the two of you have broken the circle of Fate.  
The ballance has been thrown off by Ark of the darkside. Instead  
of dissolving its form Dark Gaia instead merged its many forms into  
one and that is embodied in Ark of the Darkside. Now Dark  
Gaia seeks to end the conflict for good by mergeing the lightside  
and Darkside together into one perfect being. But if this  
is done all life will end on this and every other world.   
All will be silence." Ark shouts into the light.  
"But where do I come in?" The voice issues fourth again.  
"You and Ark of the darkside were once one being. Because  
you existed outside of the loop of fate I cannot   
tell you how to stop him. All I can do is give you your own  
memories and the memories you learned from him. Do you accept this?"  
"Yes give me my memories back. I want to know who I am."  
Ark responds. Ark Drifts deeper into  
the light and dissapears.  
  
Ark and Yomi regain conciousness outside the Hero's  
grave. Yomi looks to Ark. "So Ark...how do you feel?"  
Ark looks back to Yomi. "I feel.....whole." Ark  
stands up with a look of determination on his face.  
He quickly jumps into Yomi's box and back out with spear in  
hand. "I understand now what my other side feels. I know  
now what I must do to stop him."  
  
A slow applaus issues from the distance. From the  
swirling sandstorm steps the other Ark. "Is that so?  
Then you also know what your fate is. You know that Light  
Gaia is using you as a pawn just as it used me. That  
everything you hold dear will be destroyed by it. That's  
the way the lightside is. Always preaching of ballance but in  
the end it only desires to maintain its power."   
  
Light Ark Draws his spear. "I know that what you  
do will put a permanent end to things. That ever life  
will be snuffed out." "No not snuffed out. Don't you understand?  
None of Crysta was ever lost. It simply changed shape and became  
one perfect being.....ME. This was Dark Gaias plan all  
along. For Ark to destroy the weak physical shape of the Dark  
side and unite it into one form. And at the same time prepare  
the light side for my coming. Soon I shall see to it that the lightside  
joins together just as the dark side did. And then we two beings shall  
become one. Then all conflict will cease to be." "ALL LIFE WILL  
CEASE TO BE YOU BASTARD!" "No life goes on. It becomes equal  
in the end. No more competition. No more conflict. No more  
survival of the fittest. Just one singular mind. This is how  
it was always meant to be. It is why all darkside spirits joined  
together in crystal blue. And why all Lightside returns to heaven.  
All their lives exist but then they merge as one in the end.  
God and Devil. And in the end God and Devil must become one."  
"NO! Even if all spirits become part of God and Devil  
they still return. Heaven not only absorbs souls but releases them  
again. Fresh into new life. It is an endless cycle of rebirth."  
"It is only a mistake! I am here to correct it."  
  
The two Arks ready their spears and charge.  
Lightside Ark aims a perfect thrust to Darkside's heart but  
finds his blade will not peirce. Darkside grasps Lightside by the  
Head and hurls him back into the sand. "You forgot one thing.  
While I am the embodiment of Devil you are still only one man.  
I am whole and you are but a fragment." Says Darkside Ark.  
  
"NO!" Screams another High pitched voice.   
Meilin runs into view and stands arms outstretched between  
the two Arks. "Ark you aren't alone. I'm here with you."  
Meilin says. "Ark you're my friend. You helped me in my hardest  
times. Both of you. Dark and Light."  
  
The Arks look into the distance to see two more figures approach.  
"Yo Ark I couldn't let you take this one alone. We're all pulling for ya."  
Says Perel. Elle too approaches. "Ark I know that love isn't much  
and I'm not even sure if you'll ever remember but I still stand behind  
you." Yomi bounces a couple times. "Ark don't forget about me. And  
I'm sure Fyda and Royd are with you in spirit as well."  
  
Lightside Ark tightens his grip on his spear. "You see  
now don't you. That while we are individual in mind and spirit.  
We can unite our wills together. And when united we are unstopable."  
  
Darkside Ark grins. "Only a handfull of people against the  
united power of crystal blue? Come and test your united power  
then. Come here and die!"   
  
Lightside Ark tried again to lungh his spear at  
Darkside. He found his mark right in Darkside Ark's heart.  
as did Darkside Ark in his. Both warriors stood frozen.  
"You......had the power of Light Gaia behind you.....  
Then.....if I can't destroy you.....I'LL ABSORB YOU!"  
  
Darkside ark grabbed Ark by the head and  
pulled him into his body. Darkside's body changed  
into a silverly liquid mass as it sucked in Lightside  
Ark. Everyone looked on in shock as a strange metamorphosis  
began. But not as Darkside expected.  
  
Instead Ark fell out of the silvery mass which was  
looking less and less human at each moment.  
  
Ark stood up and faced the silver mass.  
"I understand now. Why you killed all those people.  
You can only join light and dark one by one.   
You had to first unite all the lightside beings into  
one just like you did the dark. If you tried to merge  
on a one on one basis you would only produce an individual who is  
Dark and light merged together and you would lessen your being by one  
soul every time. I understand now the true nature of humans.  
We are niether light nor dark. We exist between.   
You are the one who tipped the scales. You are the one who changed  
things the way they were. Souls were never meant to merge together.  
if our souls are whole with both light and dark halves and without  
you gaias to controll us then we have our own free will! And I know  
who you are now.....Devil."  
  
The silver mass begins to take a new shape. The shape is of a pale  
man with six black raven like wings extending from his back.  
His hair was long and black as well and extended to his shoulders.  
His eyebrows were long and bushy.  
  
Devil turned to face Ark. "I am one being short now  
Ark. But I still have almost all of crystal blue. I will kill  
you and retake your dark half. Then I shall start again  
on my path." Said devil as his deep booming voice rattled  
the very ground beneth.  
  
"NO MORE DEVIL! I am Ark who exists outside of the loop  
of fate. I am the hero who will stand against you. The half souls  
that you have forced to merge with you will be restored with their other  
halves. I will not only defeat you. I will make you put right all  
you did wrong. I will make you undo the damage you have done.  
And I will put you back in your place. YOU WILL NOT INTERFEAR WITH  
OUR LIVES AGAIN!"   
  
Yomi's face shows a flash of understanding  
"I understand now. Darkside and lightside Ark have merged but  
He isn't unique in that at all. He's saying that all humans are meant to  
exist outside the loop of fate. That humans have no true  
alliegence to light and dark but exist on our own plane.  
All this time we were only half a soul. And now Ark is going to show  
us the way."  
  
Ark again charges at Devil who throws lighting, lasers, fireballs  
and anything else he can muster at Ark. "You sword cannot smite  
me Devil nor hour arrows tear my flesh. YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!"  
Ark Yells this out as he Lays his spear into   
Devil. He finds the blade is no longer a blade but a beam of light with  
which he leaves the being called Devil clean in two.  
  
A streight line of light devides Devil's body.  
"Well played. So you choose to live without us. For now  
you may have defeated me. But as soon as humans realize   
that they are two weak to live without light and dark  
to watch over them. You will call me back by your own  
free will....."   
  
A beam of light strikes up from the ground and engulfs  
devil. The sands swirl around this collumn of light in a sparkling  
"By.....your......own.....free.....will......I.........shall.......  
.................r.....e.....t....u......r......n."  
With that and one final scream devil vanishes as the light rips his  
form apart and spreads covering everything in view.  
  
Soon not only the gravesite but also the entire planet and then  
the gallaxy and the whole of the universe is consumed  
in a light as though a cosmic rebirth. Then the light is gone.  
  
Everyone stands at the hero's grave.  
Ark looks to Elle and the new appearance of a purple highlight  
in her soft hair tells him that all is right with the world.  
  
The voice of light Gaia rings in Ark's mind once   
again. "Ark...you have done well. When I created humans  
I had never intinded them to become pawns in the way they did.  
However both Devil and I lost our ways in the countless wars.  
Not even I knew that it would be the act of Devil to restore  
things to the way they were meant to be. Now the cycle of  
life, death, heaven, and rebirth can continue the way it was  
intinded. Not so that a ballance could be maintained  
simply for our two powers but for humans to grow and evolve.  
Once like Yomi. Mabey again like Yomi. It is up to you now  
to guid your mortal lives. I give you my thanks and wish you luck."  
  
Elle walks up to Ark. "Ark....do you remember me now?"  
Ark takes Elle in his arms, bends her over backward and plants a big  
kiss on her lips. "Does that answer your question?"  
"So it's all finally over?" Asks Meilin. Ark  
looks down at Meilin and smiles. He then looks up to the horrizon.  
"No kiddo. It doesn't end here. This is where the adventure really   
begins."  
-------------------------------Not the End!--------------------------- 


End file.
